Conclusion
by gaaraluver1
Summary: The end of the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. A short prediction on how the Naruto series will end. If it ever ends Very slight sasukexsakura and narutoxsakura


**Conclusion**

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, panting from the exhaustion of their heated battle. They were equally wounded, but Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand still. Blood dripped from his left eye as he stared Naruto down; tired from defeat, Naruto just laid there. It seemed that the strongest of words or punches could no longer help his old friend. Years of training and emotional pain had not paid off for the blue eyed blonde. He couldn't help but feel sad…powerless. He took a deep breath as he continued to stare Sasuke down, and tears filled his eyes, did Sasuke have any idea how much pain he had caused him?

Sasuke slowly started to stand; he wobbled and had trouble regaining his balance as he stood. "…Naruto, everybody warned you…I told you to leave me alone…yet you continued to believe you could save me." He said as he struggled to get his sword from its holder. "I will not rest, until everyone in Konoha has felt my pain."

"…Keh…" Naruto clinched his eyes shut as the tears continued to stream down his face. He grinded his teeth and tried to get up from the hard ground, but failed. "…Sasuke…" Was all he could muster, there was nothing more he could do. He felt the sharp edge of Sasuke's sword graze the side of his neck. Sasuke looked down at him with cold red eyes. "…It ends here." Naruto looked at him one last time before shutting his eyes, ready for what was about to come.

Sasuke raised his arm for the final kill, Sakura watched from a distance with wide eyes. "SASUKE…!" She screamed as she got up from where he had knocked her not long before. He turned his head with narrowed eyes and got ready to slap her away. She barreled at him with full speed, screaming like a mad woman. "…Sakura…! No!" Naruto yelled when he saw what was happening. Sakura ignored Naruto's warnings and continued to run directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood his ground, the only person in his way of killing Naruto was her. He raised his sword and quickly swung at Sakura. She quickly dodged and grabbed onto his wrist with a strong grip. He looked at her in surprise and tried to get his arm away from her, but she quickly twisted his wrist until a loud snap echoed. "Uggghh!" Sasuke screamed in pain, but before he could do anything further, Sakura quickly punched the side of his face, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby rock.

Sasuke sat up a bit, holding on to his jaw in pain. "……" He struggled to get up from where he was thrown. Sakura grabbed the sword he had dropped and ran over to him in rage. There wasn't much Sasuke could do with a broken wrist…but he had to fight. He had to get his revenge. He stood to his feet and got ready to try to fight. Sakura looked into his tired eyes; they were filled with so much hate. Flashbacks came to her as she ran towards him with the sword in hand; everything seemed to move in slow motion. The school days of her trying to get his attention came back to her, the day they became a team, the days when they were all starting to get along and fight alongside as a real team. She felt the love she had once felt for him as she approached him even closer.

Her eyes filled with tears of sadness and anger. Sasuke watched the tears stream off of her face as she came closer and closer. He soon realized he no longer had the strength to keep fighting. Naruto had worn all of his energy out. He smirked to himself in defeat and closed his eyes. Would Sakura really be able to finish him off..? Sakura's pace slowed down when she finally reached him. She looked at his worn face and slowly lowered the sword, coming to a complete stop. Sasuke opened his eyes, noticing the large delay, the first thing he saw was Sakura standing right in front of him, her face covered in tears. He stayed silent as he thought of what to do now. Her green eyes looked up at him in pain. "…I will always love you, Sasuke-kun." She said, almost in a whisper, as she quickly drove the sword through his heart, as she hugged him in one last embrace.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his life flashed before his eyes. His body grew limp and all life that was in him, was now gone. Sakura let out a gasp as she continued to cry heavily. She held him close for a while longer and cradled his empty body. She felt a hand gently grip her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto, his face covered in blood and tears. He knelt beside her and grieved together. A few minutes later, Kakashi walked up in front of them, with a sad expression from what you could see. He very gently turned Sasuke's head toward him, and closed his lifeless eyes with his fingers. He took his body from Sakura and slowly began to walk off with it. Naruto and Sakura slowly followed Kakashi with heads hung low, blinded by all their tears.

Years passed from that day. Life had been less eventful, but a little more happy. It took a long time for Naruto and Sakura to get over Sasuke's death. But they made it through it together, as a team. Life had moved on. Naruto became hokage after Kakashi had given him the title. He was also expecting his first child from Sakura. Kakashi was happily teaching new teams the ropes, and all seemed well in Konoha. At least for now.


End file.
